Epics
Epics are humans who were afflicted with super powers. The powers affect them in a way that changes their personality and destroys their humanity and believe themselves to rulers among men. Epic powers range from weak, such as infinite handgun bullets, to total invulnerability and infinite energy generation Use of Epic abilities causes the Epic to express extreme hatred. All Epics have a weakness, which could be anything, that deprives them of their powers making them easier to kill. The Reckoners use this flaw to kill Epics on their hit list. However, the personality change, along with the weaknesses, came from Calamity's hatred for everything, as well as his strong belief in the innate evil of humankind. So after he left the world, the weaknesses, and the personality change, which was known as the darkness, disappeared along with him. Known Epics Book One Steelheart's group * Steelheart - the most powerful Epic in America and ruthless ruler of Newcago (originally Chicago). Steelheart's abilities included invulnerability, super strength, flight, the ability to create energy beams, wind manipulation, and Steel Transfursion, the ability that turned Newcago into steel. * Nightwielder - Steelheart's right hand man who was capable of controlling a black fog which pooled in shadows. Said fog could form tendrils or speared, and was often mistaken for shadows. He could turn incorpreal, making him a High Epic as bullets could pass through him. He could also fly and go through walls. His weakness was UV lights. * Firefight - a fire manipulating epic, which is really is an illusion created by Megan, the real Firefight. * Faultline - a powerful but fragile earth manipulator who was under Steelheart's group, but later challenged him but perished. She had two second-tier abilities - moving softer earth and turning earth and stone into sand - which combined into a first-tier Epic. She would soften the ground and then pulling that earth back to form a crack in the earth. * Donny Harrison/Curveball, deceased - A minor epic and bodyguard of Fortuity. He had the power of unlimited handgun ammo and didn't need to reload. He was killed by Megan during a shootout. * Fortuity, deceased - a High epic capable of precognition powers, sensing any threat to his life seconds before it happened. He also had a secondary unknown ability of enhanced reflexes. His powers were weakened whenever he was attracted to somebody. * Refractionary, deceased - A epic capable of casting illusions and making herself invisible. Her weakness was smoke. * Edmund Sense/Conflux - Originally thought to be head of Enforcement and part of Steelheart's inner circle, but was really just a prisoner serving as Newcago's power source. Can use electricity to power things like generators, energy cells, and any electrical device. As a gifter he can also give his powers to other people. His weakness was dogs. Other * Deathpoint, deceased - A epic capable of of disintegrating a person down to the skeleton just by pointing at them. He was killed by Davids father and indirectly caused his death. * Jonathan Phaedrus / Limelight - secretly an Epic and leader/founder of the Reckoners. Nicknamed Prof, he had the ability to create green forcefields and or shields, vaporize inorganic objects, and had incredibly self healing. Not only that, but he was a gifting, meaning he could gift his healing ability or his vaporizing ability away, which he often did to the Reckoners under the disguise of advanced technology, which did not affect his personality or theirs. He never used them himself, however, as using them took him closer to the darkness. However he was forced to use them to save his team from Steelheart's minions, starting his path towards becoming a major antagonist in book 3. Mentioned: * Gyro, Shadowblight, Earless, Absence, Daystorm, Redleaf (all deceased by the Reckoners). * Calling War - An epic the Reckoners failed to kill and barely escape from. * Ides Hatred - An epic that once challenged Steelheart, but perished; destroyed an entire city block in battle. * Strongtower- an epic who had one ability similar to Steelheart. * Armsman of Omaha, Snowfall and Lightning of Sacramento * Pink Pinkness, Rick O' Shea Book Two Regalia's Group *Regalia - A mysterious, wily, and powerful Epic who ruled Babilar - Babylon Restored (Originally New York City). She flooded the city and continuously kept the water level hundreds of feet high. Her powers included the ability to push large amounts of water and sustain the move, along with creating duplicates of herself via water and created tentacles that could be used to attack. Needed a small pool of water, at least 2 inches deep, to 'see' through the water. * Mitosis - A epic capable of splitting himself to create several clones of him. His weakness was music, and was the only epic that could be killed by his weakness alone. * Sourcefield - A epic capable of using electricity to teleport, fire at people and could even use it to destroy bullets coming towards her. Her weakness was koolaid, and eventually helped David to figuring out the secret to Epic's weakness. * Obliteration- An Epic hellbent on destruction. Often quoting biblical terms, he has destroyed Houston, the city he originally ruled, and various other cities scattered across the fractured states. He attempted to destroyed Babilar but was thwarted. His powers included teleportation and the ability to draw heat from any surface before releasing it. His powers were enhanced by Regalia, changing his teleportation abilites from having a cool down of 2 minutes to having no cool down at all. * Newton - Epic capable of force redirection. She was able to deflect anything away from her in any direction she wanted. Basically, if you tried to punch her, she would make the force from your punch hit you instead. In her meeting with Obliteration, he fired multiple bullets at her, which she stopped without rebounding. She had a minor second power of super-speed of up to sixty miles per hour. Her weakness was getting complimented. * Knoxx - An animal shapeshifter, was turned into an Epic via Regalia, similarly to Waterlog. He could change into a pigeon or a dog (only confirmed ones, possibility of more). * Waterlog/Georgi - a small-time thug from Orlando. Regalia saw potential in him and turned him into an Epic via Calamity with waterjet powers (levitation via water). Killed and DNA acquired for Spyril to mimic his power. Other * Dawnslight- A man who was put into a coma at a young age. Despite being in a coma has a full sense of things around him, and he created the plants which created the glowing fruit found in the city. He also makes radios work without batteries, and makes the spray paint grow. He could also communicate by fortune cookies that occasionally grew on the trees. He is one of the few epics that uses his powers for good instead of his own needs. The city worshiped him and considered him a God of some sort, often praying for his help in times of need. Mentioned: * Instabam - One of the epics sent by Regalia, just like Mitosis and Sourcefield; had supposedly potato powers. * Amala - Deceased member of Prof's and Regalia's old team, and Knighthawk's wife. Prof had to put her down, but Knighthawk still keeps her body out of hopes of reviving her. * Murkwood/Lincoln - Deceased member of Prof's and Regalia's old team. * Clapper - A high Epic whose prime invincibility was to wrap air around him in a way which caused anything such as a spear or bullet to not go through him, but around him, without there being actual impact. * Punos de Fuego - A deceased epic from Hermosillo with beastly strength, enhanced endurance, and elephant-like skin; killed by Val via tank. * Night's Sorrow - An epic that's just as feared as Steelheart and Obliterian, but more tyrannical. * Hawkham - An Epic wiilar powers to Newton but with different effects. Book Three * The Coven: loose alliance of Epics who don't bother each other yet help defend Ildithia from other Epics ** Calamity / Larcener - Larcener was believed to be an Epic who could take away powers from any Epic permanently. The Coven used him to keep other Epics away, as all Epics fear him for his ability to take powers. It is eventually revealed that Larcener is actually Calamity, an alien being who came to Earth and stayed to try and find it's beauty. All nightmares and the fears of Epics come from Calamity, as it's actually his fears and nightmares. While he can take away the powers of most Epics, he cannot take away the powers of those who have claimed their powers as theirs. ** Stormwind - An epic whose rain manipulation caused plants to grow rapidly, making her vital to keeping Ildithia prospering and well supplied with food, making it an advanced city and giving it the ability to trade. Killed by the destruction of Sharp tower. ** Loophole - One of the most powerful epics of the Coven; a size manipulator with augmented speed, making her slightly faster than an average human. She throws lavish parties at Sharp Tower for other Epics and gang leaders. She has a deep love for fancy cupcakes and will kill anyone for making flaws. One form of entertainment for her is shrinking people, typically waiters, and making them dance. Her weakness was someone sneezing in her presence, and if the other person sneezed it would negate any effect she had on them. ** The Creer Twins (Hanjah and Mad Pen) - Twins with same powers (Air pressure control, Precognition, and Pain manipulation). They're the only Epic twins that never killed each other, since if an Epic's powers get used while still alive it causes intense pain. Part of the Coven and currently in Charleston. ** Dynamo - A young epic with sound manipulation. Becomes terrified of Prof and swears loyalty to him. Can use his power to increase the sound of voices. ** Neon - A minor epic who sides with Prof. Manipulates light (orbs, lasers, etc.), and loud noises is his weakness. Has a British accent, shaved head and a spiked leather jacket. ** Dead Drop - An Epic with a duplicating ability like Mitosis, but his powers were taken by Larcener. It's really a decoy creation power where one can project his conscious and powers into while the real body is unconscious elsewhere. ** Fabrege, Dragdown, Inkwell, and Fuego (a Dowser) are all part of Prof's group. ** Wiper - A female who had the power to disrupt the power of other Epic's external powers (i.e. she can disrupt Prof's forcefields, but not his regeneration, or disrupt Megan's illusions). ** Inkom and Brachin- Other epics mentioend to be part of the Coven. ** Lifeline - An epic with minor electric powers and telepathy; killed by the destruction of Sharp tower. ** Darkness Infinity - A female epic who had the ability to jump between shadows. Killed by the destruction of Sharp tower. (Her nickname was the 4th, as she kept attempting to come up with something cooler, to no avail). ** Installah and the Thaub - Both killed by the destruction of Sharp tower. One could force a person to speak in rhyme and the other can speak in any made-up language. * Others: ** Tavi - A dimensional shadow (person from another dimension) of Prof's and Tia daughter. Has the same powers as Prof. (except the color of her forcefields are turquoise, not green). In the dimension she comes from, she's a Reckoner just like Firefight and Steelheart (David 's father of an alternative reality) ** Blain Charleston/Steelheart - A dimensional shadow of David's father with Steelheart's powers; he became the driving force to show Calamity the errors of his ways. ** Mizzy - After Calamity's departure, Mizzy became an Epic (powers unknown). ** David Charleston - took control of his powers after Calamity’s departure. powers are the same as Steelhearts. * Mentioned: ** The Wooden Soul - Already deceased; had the ability to control mannequins. Controlled by Knighthawk for personal use. ** Digzone - A insane epic capable of digging through anything. As a gifter he could give others his powers, but he also gave them his insanity. It is unknown if he is alive or not. ** Rtich - A deceased Russian epic who was not a High Epic but was still powerful with her poisonous mercury manipulation power. Said powers are acquired by Knighthawk and used by the Reckoners against Prof. ** Demo, Blastweave, etc. - Deceased epics collected by Knighthawk's company. ** Hardcore - The top Epic of Kansas City, who is destroyed by Obliteration. ** Terms - Ruler of nomadic traders and a time manipulator. David always wanted to see her. ** Brainstorm - An epic who had ability to conjure objects, but taken by Larcener. ** Powder - An Epic who tried to take over Canada. Has the power to cause gunpowder and similar material to explode by eyesight. Abraham was a survivor of his carnage. Trivia * In Calamity, David noted that Epics can survive without infrastructure. It might means Epics do not require sustenance in order to survive. * It been stated that Epic DNA is different from human DNA, however not enough to make them a different species. It also been noted that most of Epic powers can't be explained using human science. Category:Characters Category:Epics